my best friend's brother
by riversdaughter
Summary: Greg Lestrade is sixteen years old, he is on his on his school football team meaning he had the pick of the girls in his school but when he refused to date any of them his team his team was quite confused, he was only interested in one person his best friends brother.
1. fashionably late

**My best friend's brother **

**Chapter one: fashionably late (by falling in reverse)**

**Pairing: mystarde **

**Side pairings: mentions of Johnlock**

**Description: (teenlock) Greg and Sherlock have always been very good friends, Greg soon develops a crush on his best friends brother.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously**

* * *

><p>Greg Lestrade is sixteen years old, he is on his on his school football team meaning he had the pick of the girls in his school but when he refused to date any of them his team his team was quite confused, he was only interested in one person his best friends brother.<p>

Sherlock Holmes ran through the double door of the Holmes manor

"Come on Greg!"

He shouted clinging to his school bag, his uniform dirty with stains.

"Hold on Sherlock!"

He ran after him, his bag broke spilling books all over the marble floor.

"Sherlock! Wait up my bag broke! He called upstairs after his best friend.

He reached out beginning to pick up his books when a slender pale hand came over his, he pulled back quickly looking up to see Mycroft Holmes tall beautiful sexy Mycroft Holmes.

"I believe this is yours"

His posh elegant voice washing over him he took the book smiling at Mycroft.

"Thanks, stupid bag keeps breaking" he blushed holding his books.

"Maybe you should get a new one then" he suggested getting up from the floor and brushing himself up.

"y-yeah that would be smart of me" he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Hey Mycroft are you fre-"

"GREG COMES ON!" Sherlock shouted walking downstairs

"I err got go" Mycroft looked baffled and confused as Greg walked upstairs stopping in the middle of the stairs where Sherlock was stood.

"Mycroft don't you have some cake to go eat?" Sherlock asked bitterly

Mycroft rolled his eyes and walked back into the library, Greg watched as Mycroft walking away bitting his lip.

"Stop leering over my brother" Sherlock groaned walking upstairs "I wasn't!" the brunette mumbled hurrying after him.

"I saw you!"

"And I saw you looking at John Watson's arse when we were getting changed for P.E" he snickered

Sherlock scowled and blushed "did not!"

"Did too! You know if you actually talked to him you might become friends or more seen as you want him to stick his cock in your-"

He was interrupted by knock on his friend's door he blushed brightly when Mycroft entered

"You left this downstairs" Mycroft handed him a history book

"t-thanks" he put the book in the pile with the other books on Sherlock's bed.

"are you staying for dinner?" he questioned

"Em…no mum wants me to come home" he said sadly he'd give anything to spend more time with Mycroft.

"I'll tell mother" he said walking out of the room, Greg bit his lip nervously before jumping up, Sherlock looked at him confused, he hurried after Mycroft catching him by the arm, he turned back to look at him

"Oh Gregory, can I help you…?"

"I em I was wondering if you could tutor me?" he asked nervously

He smiled slightly at this "of course is this weekend good?"

Greg smiled happily at this, he was finally spending time with Mycroft, no Sherlock to sneer at him for leering at Mycroft, he'd get to talk to him, all he really knew about him was that he had auburn hair, icy blue eyes, he was smart, elegant and posh but that wasn't the real Mycroft no Greg knew that, he had seen small glances at the real Mycroft before he cut Greg off and went back to the fake persona he kept on.

"Perfect"


	2. hold on til may

**Chapter two: hold on til may (by piece the veil) **

* * *

><p>When the weekend finally came Greg grabbed his books so Mycroft could "tutor" him, the truth was he didn't need a tutor he was in the top ten percentage in his class, but Mycroft didn't need to know that.<p>

when it was finally time for Greg to get ready nothing felt good enough to wear "I feel like such a bloody girl! why can't I just pick something?" he sighed frustrated.

he finally picked something going with black skinny jeans, a green day top he had got at a concert and black chucks.

he picked up his maths, history and science books putting them in his broken bag, he hadn't had time to go get a new one.

when he arrived at the Holmes manor he was extremely nervous, he knocked on the door lightly, he bit his lip when Mycroft answered "Hi...

"hello, come in" Mycroft moved aside letting him in, Greg thanked him coming in, if he wasn't there all the time he'd complement the beauty of his home.

"to your left into the library"

Greg nodded walking in and taking at seat in the dark gloomy room he had only been in here once before with Sherlock when he was looking for a science textbook.

Mycroft turned on a light and sat next to Greg.

"now what subjects do you need help in?" he sat opposite Greg crossing one leg over the other, he was wearing a white button-up with a grey sweater over it.

"maths, history and science" he said taking book out of his bag and putting them on his lap.

Mycroft moved over sitting beside Greg looking over the books quickly "wouldn't science be easier taught by Sherlock?" he asked raising a ginger eyebrow.

"and be called an idiot every five seconds?"

"fair point" he chuckled

"so we'll start with history" he continued looking at Greg

"alright" he blushed under Mycroft's gaze

* * *

><p>they studied for a few hours, Greg slowly moving closer and closer to Mycroft before it began to get dark.<p>

"I'd better be going..." Greg said sadly annoyed by this, Mycroft glanced out the window "indeed"

Greg put his stuff in the broken bag, he got up "thank you for helping me" he smiled greatfully.

"not at all it was my pleasure"

Greg bit his lip hesitating slight before leaning over and kissing Mycroft's cheek and leaving quickly.

he left mycroft with flushed cheeks and extremely confused.

as soon he knew Greg was gone he sprung up waling fastly to his brothers room.

"SHERLOCK!"

"yes?" he asked when Mycroft entered his room, he was laying on his bed 'thinking'

"is Greg...gay?"

"what why?"

Mycroft stammered fidgeting "he..he kissed me..."


	3. brain stew

**Chapter two: **Brain stew by green day

* * *

><p>"YOU KISSED MY BROTHER?!" screeched Sherlock anger in his voice as he walked into French.<p>

"How did you-" he stammered being cut off by Sherlock.

"Mycroft told me!"

"OKAY, yes I kissed him on the cheek"

"Salope"

"Did you just call me a slut in French?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oui"

Greg rolled his eyes; Sherlock took the seat next to him crossing his arms.

"Bonjour class" smiled Mrs Cartler coming in from the hallway.

"Bonjour Madam" replied the class.

"Pute" Sherlock grumbled at Greg  
>[Bitch]<p>

"vas te faire encule"  
>[fuck you]<p>

"Putain"  
>[whore]<p>

"Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas baiser John?"  
>[Why don't you go fuck John?]<p>

"Sherlock, Greg qui est assez" Mrs Cartler said abruptly  
>[Sherlock, Greg that's enough]<p>

"Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère voit en vous"  
>[I don't know what my brother sees in you]<p>

"What...?" Greg asked stunned.

"Yes my brother likes you" he mumbled in annoyance.

"REALLY?!" Greg squealed earning a glare from the teacher.

"Boys talk later, French now" she said pointing the blue whiteboard marker at them.

"Well when we talked in French you gave out to us" Sherlock piped in.

"The conversation was inappropriate"

"We were still talking in French" Greg grumbled

"One more smart answer from you two and you can go to the office"

"Oh yes send us to the office learning French" Sherlock sneered

"Right, that's it office. Now!" Mrs Cartler said calmly her temper rising.

They both sighed dramatically rising from their seats.

"I won't take your smart mouth boys, you ignorant, rude, rude boys"

They clutched their chests "Mrs" Sherlock started "we are" Greg continued "absolutely wounded" they finished together.

"Out!" she pointed at the door.

They left the class with a sinful smile.

"John was smiling at you" Greg teased while they walked down to the office.

"No he didn't" grumbled Sherlock.

"He did..." Greg chimed in.

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Boys!" shouted the headmaster.

They turned blushing crimson.

"Sorry sir..." they said in union.

"Why are you out of class?"

"Mrs Cartler threw us out of our **French** class for speaking **French**" Sherlock told him smugly.

He sighed rubbing his head "this is the fifth time this week, right detention for the rest of the week"

"But sir!" Greg whined; just as the bell went.

"Off to class" he said pointing down the corridor.

They sighed dramatically dragging their feet as they walked.

"You're coming over after school yeah?" Sherlock asked turning to look at his best friend.

"Yes, am me Mycroft going to be there...?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "I don't know"

Greg smirked at how red Sherlock began to get when John approached them.

"Hey John" Greg smiled.

"Hi, Mrs told me to give you the homework" he smiled looking at Sherlock.

"Thanks" said Greg when Sherlock failed to speak.

John passed Greg his journal.

"So next week we get off for Halloween midterm, and well my sister and I are having a costume party, I know it's kind of lame...but if you wanted to come..."

"He'd love to John but unless we want detention next week too we have to go" Greg piped in dragging Sherlock down the hallway.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sherlock growled.

"Shut up and get into science!"

* * *

><p>[5:57]<br>"I asked before and I'll ask again, why the hell did you tell John we would go to his party?" Sherlock asked pushing through the doors to the Holmes manor.

"Are you seriously saying you wouldn't want to spend time with John?"

"Well...okay, yes but not while I'm dressed in some ridicules outfit"

Greg sighed; inhaling deeply when he seen Mycroft.

"Trip me" Greg whispered.

"What?"

"Trip me and run upstairs"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Greg whispered angrily.

Sherlock sighed tripping Greg and running upstairs.

Greg fell to the floor with a loud bang, his books flying across the room.

"You really need a new bag" Mycroft said offering him his hand.

He took it smugly "yeah I do"

Mycroft pulled him up not realising how close they were standing.

"About last week..." Greg started looking down.

"I know" Mycroft said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just...I like you a lot Mycroft" he stammered

Mycroft nodded stunned silent "I like you too"


	4. you suck at love

**Chapter three: **you suck at love by simple plan

**Pairings: **Johnlock (John/Sherlock) Mystrade (Mycroft/Greg)

* * *

><p>"Greg this is ridiculous" Sherlock huffed, his friend convinced him to dress as the tenth (and Johns favourite) doctor.<p>

"You look fine, John will be all over you" Greg smirked; he himself was dressed as Captain Jack hardness.

"Whatever so what happened with my brother?" he asked feeling suddenly nosy.

He sighed "nothing, I told him I liked him, he told me he liked me too…and that em that's it" he stammered awkwardly.

"That's it?"

"Yup" Greg said popping the P

"You know he'll be here tonight" Sherlock told him.

"What?!"

"Yes Harriet and Mycroft are friends" Sherlock sneered.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Greg screamed

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!"

He sighed walking into John Watson's house being assaulted by music.

**_Suddenly, Suddenly I don't feel so insecure anymoreeee_**

"What song is this?" Sherlock asked having to shout in Greg's ear.

"The hell song by sum 41" Greg told him shouting back.

**_Cause everybody's got their problems, everybody says the same thing to you it's just a matter how you solve them_**.

"it's good" Sherlock admitted, Greg nodded in agreement, walking away when John walked towards Sherlock still near enough to hear their conversation.

"You came!" John smiled brightly.

"Yeah…are you dressed as eleven?"

"Yes…I heard it's your favourite doctor" John admitted blushing.

"I heard yours was ten…"

Greg burst out laughing, they both turned to face him.

"What's so funny?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah?" asked John.

"you both very clearly like each other, you dressed up for one another, John defends you at football practice if anyone says a word agent you, Sherlock you perk up at the mere mention of John's name, plus you both check each other out all the time, just kiss already!" Greg exclaimed.

They blushed, looking at each other awkwardly holding the stare for a few seconds.

"This is ridiculous" Sherlock huffed tired of waiting, putting his arms around John's waist and pulling him in for a snog.

John was startled before he rested his arms around the taller boy's neck.

Greg slow clapped as fall out boy began to play.

**_I don't know where you're going but do you have room for one more troubled soul?_**

"I love this song" Watson said quietly when they broke apart.

"Do you want to dance?" Holmes asked, John nodded.

**_LETS BE ALONE TOGETHER WE CAN STAY YOUNG FOREVER!_**

"Right well I'm alone…" Greg sighed.

He got up to get another beer letting the music wash over him.

As he was returning back he was knocked over and onto someone's lap, he had hoped it had been Mycroft but he turned back to see Robert Andrews under him.

"Sorry" Greg said sighed with disappointment beginning to get up when he was pulled back down.

"where ya' going?" the stench of vodka ringing from his mouth.

"Back to my seat?" he quirked.

"Or you could not" Andrews said putting his hand on Greg's crouch.

"Look mate you're clearly drunk, I'm going to go…" Lestrade began to get up again.

But Robert pushed him back down keeping his hand on Greg's crouch "you aren't going anywhere" he hissed.

"Look mate I don't want any trouble, I have a boyfriend" he lied

"Where is he then?"

"Well I was going back to him when I was knocked onto your lap and now you won't let me go!" Greg declared spotting what looked like Mycroft.

Mycroft spotted Greg and how uncomfortable he looked; Mycroft was dressed as Gerard way.

"Everything okay over here gentlemen?" Mycroft asked when he was stood in front of the pair.

"No this arsehole won't let me get up!" Greg told him "I was trying to get back to you my boyfriend" he winked, Mycroft caught onto the lie.

"If you could let my boyfriend go that would be great" he said pulling Greg to his feet

"And it would be in your best interest that you never touch him again." Mycroft added putting an arm around Greg's waist for show.

"And what if I do?" Robert asked quirking an eyebrow.

Mycroft put his foot in front of Andrews crouch placing it on top of it lightly "get the drift?"

Robert swallowed thickly and nodded, crying out in pain when Mycroft slammed his foot into his crouch.

They stalked away, Greg turned to Mycroft "thank you"

"you're welcome" Mycroft kissed his cheek and walked away leaving Greg alone the music washing over him as other people grinned agent each other.

**_Because I'm a brat! And I know everything! And I talk back! And I'm not listening to anything you sayyy_**

* * *

><p>As the night progressed Greg became more and more bored.<p>

He got up as most people had left, Sherlock and John were slow dancing despite the fact it wasn't exactly a slow song.

**_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground _**

"I'm going to head home" he told the pair

John had his head on Sherlock's shoulder, he said goodbye, Sherlock nodded "thank you" he whispered.

Greg smiled and nodded, he head towards the bathroom before he left.

He opened the door to see Ian Power and Mycroft thoroughly snogging and grinding agent each other.

He stood in shock until Mycroft realised he was there and stopped.

Ian Power looked up at him raising an eyebrow "can we help you?"

"I…" he looked at Mycroft sadly "no, not a damn thing" he said finally got his head around everything.

"Greg…" Mycroft sighed moving away from Ian.

Greg walked out of the house not looking back.


End file.
